You Never Said the Road Was Easy
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: Jimmy is gone and Johnny can't cope with his life anymore. Post American Idiot but no mention of Whatsername. Bad summary! Please Comment & Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Johnny! Look at me!"

Johnny looked up and found himself looking into his best friends eyes. Will grabbed the needle that was hovering dangerously over Johnny's arm. He frantically tried to reach for it but Will threw it out of reach. Tunny and Heather stood to the side in silence. Tears were building up in her eyes but the other man remained calm. Will raise his hand and attempted to place it on Johnny's shoulder but he pulled away.

"Johnny, you need to stop this. This is not a healthy lifestyle."

"So being a fat ass on a couch with a beer and pot diet isn't?" Johnny shot back.

Heather gasped but Will did not respond immediately. He swallowed all his hurtful comebacks before taking a deep breath.

"I'll admit. We're both fucked up. But you need to stop this terrible-"

"Stop pitying me! I don't need your fucking help!"

Tunny took a step forward to intervene but Heather grabbed his wrist. He looked back to protest but Heather shook her head. He threw her hand off his wrist but did not advance on the other two.

Will grabbed Johnny's arms. "Listen to me! We love you too much to see you like this. Every time you sneak around, finding new way to supply yourself with drugs, it hurts us."

Johnny stood up, throwing Will away from himself. "You know, Jimmy would have never-"

"Johnny, Jimmy LEFT you! He's not here! All he did was fuck you up then leave. All he wanted was a new customer and you fit the bill. Please believe me when I say that this isn't good for you!"

Johnny hesitated then ran towards Will. Heather screamed and Tunny took a step forward but Johnny merely threw himself into Will's arms. Heather covered her mouth and walked forward to gently place a hand on Johnny's back. Tunny, who had several tears streaming down his cheek, enclosed them all into a hug.

Johnny looked up at Will with a blank expressionless face. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll get clean."

Will smiled. "Good. It'll all get better. I promise."

Johnny nodded then let his head fall back on Will's shoulder. The others exchanged looks of relief. Things were gonna change for the better.

Or so they thought.

* * *

**I hope to update daily! If that doesnt happen, it'll be soon. Please comment and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Johnny? Are you okay? You've been in there for a while."

"I'm fine! Just the beans getting to me!" Johnny yelled through gritted teeth as he held the towel in place around his bleeding arm. Gasping in pain as the material ripped away from his skin, Johnny saw the cuts, swollen and puffy.

The cuts weren't too deep but they stung like crazy. Johnny threw the towel into the trashcan, hoping no one would need to throw anything away that night. The razor that was now spotted with blood was back in the cupboard. Grabbing three band aids and throwing his flannel back on, Johnny walked out into the apartment. Heather had seated herself back down and was talking with Tunny's girlfriend who had come over for dinner. Tunny and Will sat in front of the tv, playing a new video game. Johnny shoved the band aids into his back pocket and ran to his bedroom, trying as hard as he could not to move his arm.

"Hey! Johnny!"

Johnny cursed under his breath. "Yeah?" he called back.

"You okay, man?"

Johnny smiled a bit at how oblivious Will was to the whole situation. "Yeah. Fucking perfect!" he replied before walking into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by and the cuts became a permanent fixture on Johnny's arm. His urge to go looking for drugs became stronger but Will made sure that Johnny never left the house alone. He never even left his room anymore. If he did, he plastered the biggest smile on his face to show the others he was okay although he was dying inside.

One night, as Johnny began to slowly drag the knife against his tender skin, there came a knock on his door.

"Johnny?"

Startled, Johnny jerked his hand and bit on his lip to keep from screaming as the knife dug too deep into his skin.

"Johnny, are you okay?"

"Perfect." Johnny painfully whispered as he threw the knife and towels full of blood under his bed. They skidded to a halt right as the door creaked open. Johnny threw his arm under the covers, hoping the blood wouldn't bleed through.

"Do you mind if I come in-"

"Yes."

Heather nodded and began to make her way out but stopped. She turned around and looked back at her friend.

"You shouldn't stay in here all cooped up in the dark. It's not healthy-"

"How is suddenly every fucking thing unhealthy for me?"

Heather sighed and returned into the room, seating herself on the jumbled sheets. Johnny buried his head into the covers as she stared at him. Suddenly, she touch his arm that lay hidden under the covers. Johnny screamed and immediately regretted it.

"What's wrong?" Heather stood up.

"Nothing! Just stomach pains." He dug his arm deeper into the bed.

She pointed to the floor. "Is that blood?"

"Get the fuck out, Heather."

When she didn't move, Johnny repeated himself, raising his voice a little as he did. Shocked, Heather quickly made her way out not looking back once as she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny tried to shield his wound but it was too late.

"How could you do this to yourself?"

He didn't answer. Instead, Johnny attempted to escape back up to his room but was blocked off by Tunny, forcing him to confront his blue haired friend.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to tell... But-"

"Shut the fuck up Heather!" Johnny snapped. Heather tried to regain eye contact with him. When she realized she couldn't she sobbed harder and fell onto the couch.

"What the hell is your problem?" Will yelled as he took several steps towards Johnny who was cradling his cut arm.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Johnny tucked his arm into his coat and made his way towards the door. But before he could turn the knob, Will had spun him around and captured his hands.

"I'm never going to let this happen to you again. I swear to god! No ones going to hurt you! Including yourself."

Johnny watched as Tunny took the razors and bloody towels out of their hidden places and threw them into the waste basket. Will kept Johnny from running by holding onto his wrist, making sure he was careful with the injured arm.

When Tunny returned, Johnny pulled himself free of Will's grasp.

"Johnny-"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Tunny didn't follow him as Johnny returned to his room. The sound of the slamming door echoed throughout the apartment. Sobbing, Johnny fell onto the bed. He curled himself up into a ball and rocked himself as he damned Jimmy for leaving him.

No one understood him the way Jimmy did.


End file.
